Garfield
Garfield is a cat, and the titular character of the long-running comic strip, Garfield. He's fat, lazy, cool, and loves lasagna. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * BUBSY VS GARFIELD (Abandoned) * Cool Cat vs. Garfield * Gumball vs Garfield * Garfield vs. Snoopy (Completed) * Garfield vs Wario *'Garfield vs Meowth '(Complete) *Garfield VS Taokaka (Comic Strips vs BlazBlue) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 History Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Garfield Arbuckle *Age: Technically 41 (confirmed to have been born June 19, 1978) *Favourite Food: Lasagna *Occupation: Comic Book Star (Gets Real) *Pretty overweight *Hates mondays Weapons *Bombs *Explosive White Orbs *Power-Ups that increase his stats *Wrapped up newspaper *'Manger:' Apparently contains a pocket dimension within itself that can fully fit Garfield. *'Red Stick:' A red stick that can be used as melee weapon. **Can also allow Garfield to teleport or become invisible. *Hammer *Sword *Skulls to be thrown as projectiles *Giant Bone *X-Ray Glasses *Various types of coffees with varying effects, such as: ** Causing anyone that drinks it to have their facial features temporarily disrupted, temporarily stunning them. ** Giving anyone that drinks it a burst of energy ** Getting victims high/stoned (When Odie drank Garfield's coffee in one strip, his eyes severly widened and he could barely mode other than exclaiming a faint "Wrow...") ** Mutating the user into a clawed monster *'Peruvian Death Pepper:' Allows Garfield to breathe fire *Fishing Rod *Ball of Wool *'Yo-yo Wool:' Returns to Garfield after being launched *Flyswatter *A wooden club *A baseball bat *The Time Watch, which stops time *Magic Wand (Teleportation), Cuzzzhion (Sleep inducement), and UFO (Lasers) powerups *A Vacuum Cleaner *A fire extinguisher *An underwater air bubble that prevents him from drowning *The Klopman Diamond, which sticks to a victim and explodes *Can ask the Narrator for his pencil to create or erase anything desired Abilities *'Toonforce:' A cartoon-esque form of Reality-Warping that allows Garfield to break the laws of physics, logic and common sense in many absurd ways, such as somehow remotely eating a pizza that's in a box several kilometers away, manipulation temporal synchronisation allowing him to run back in time and poke a stick through the comic frames/fabric of time, kicking Odie into the next week (After which Odie effectively doesn't appear until next week's issue), summoning a massive body of water from nothing, creating rain in Jon's house (Both instances of Hydrokinesis), bending space and aging Jon back into a baby. *'Fear Manipulation:' Can scare living beings, inanimate objects and even light itself into submission by bringing out his claws. *'Regeneration:' Regenerated from being essentially obliterated *'Dream Manipulation:' Materialized snow and trees from his dream into the real world and summoned nightmare monsters to haunt Jon. *'Mind Control:' Altered Jon's thoughts, and in another issue, hypnotized him. *'Elasticity' / Shapeshifting **Can turn his head into a spiked ball by sneezing *'Hair Manipulation' (Flooded his entire house with hair one instance) *Can summon various things out of nowhere, such as ghosts or vikings *'Air Walking' and Levitation *'Special Food Powers' (Saving Arlene) **Big Kicking Royal Burger: Can kick Odie longer distances to reach a platform, smash an object, turn on a switch, etc. **Lasagna: Restores Garfield's health **Mega Cheese Cake: Allows Garfeld to float in the air to jump farther, cross large areas of water, holes, etc. **Vanilla Milk Shake: Can run twice as fast as usual for a few seconds only **Chili Con Carne: Can belch out a flame to destroy wooden objects (a board blocking the way for example) *'Duplication:' Garfield can create clones of himself at will. *'Sound Manipulation:' His belches can create soundwaves, set off car alarms and blow Jon's hair off. Feats *Ripped a tree off the ground and carried it around *Went toe-to-toe with a galactic war fleet *Sneezed so hard that he blew trees off the ground. *Lifted and threw a large boulder *Ripped a bird bath off the ground and threw it *Survived getting his face blown off *Outsped the darkness of his room *Flooded the whole house with cat hair on command *Built a snowman larger than a house in a few seconds *Blew so hard Jon’s hair was nearly blown off *Capable of kicking Odie several hundreds of meters *Can swallow entire televisions and even Odie *Somehow managed to trap Odie in a coffee pot *...Did this? *Somehow fits in a cookie jar *Took a terminal velocity fall *Survives being constantly crushed, flattened and squashed by a large, identity switching dog *Upon hearing Jon cough, Garfield sped out of his bed and to Jon before he could finish his cough *Able to activate car alarms with his belches from hundreds of meters away *Defeated the Glitch, who materialized several worlds within Garfield's television (Garfield: Caught in the Act) *Regenerated from an explosion that reduced him to nothingness *Destroyed his entire house just by slamming the window too hard *Ran faster than sound *Ate part of a wall? *Smashed an ice cream truck *All feats listed in the comments by the user Proletlariet (Way too much to list here) Faults *Limited stamina *Pretty lazy *Arsenal is limited *If he eats too much, he can fall asleep for extended periods of time *Coffees can be used against him *Can get pain in the back by bowing, forcing him to walk crouched *Always has hallucinations when on diet and usually has dreams when his birthday is coming Gallery Garfield.png Garfield_Ecxo.png d34.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Bombers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Size Changers Category:Healers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Cats